


I'd Give Her Up

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [79]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can I request a prompt where Jared cheated on his girlfriend or wife to be Jensen J angst but with happy ending and the 2 J’s end up together (and some hot sex too) bottom!Jensen please, and thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Give Her Up

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if the sex wasnt' hot enough, bb!

**Prompt** : Can I request a prompt where Jared cheated on his girlfriend or wife to be Jensen J angst but with happy ending and the 2 J’s end up together (and some hot sex too) bottom!Jensen please, and thank you

 

Jared and Jensen were lying together on the bed. The satisfaction from orgasms was slowly receding and reality started setting in. “We can’t keep doing this,” Jensen said.

Jared glanced over at him. “Why?”  
“ _Why?”_ Jensen repeated. “You’re asking me _why_? You’re _married_ , Jared! Remember that? I don’t know how you could forget seeing as you have a fucking ring on your finger.”

Jared shifted. “It’s just sex.”  
Jensen snorted. “Then it shouldn’t be hard to end it, right?”

“Okay,” Jared agreed. “Last time. No more sex. Just best friends.”

“Just friends.”   
Jared bit his lip. “Blowjob for the road.”

Jensen shimmied down Jared’s body until his mouth was wrapped around his cock.

*

_”Fuck me,” Jensen groaned._

_Jared kissed him. “Maybe I want to take my time with you. Maybe I want to drag it out until you come on my cock alone.”_  
“Stop teasing.”   
“I like to tease,” Jared replied. “Especially you, because you beg so pretty.”  
“Douchebag,” Jensen replied. Jared giggled and Jensen smiled brightly. “Just fuck me,” Jensen demanded. 

_Jared had his fingers inside Jensen without another thought. Jensen was squirming and panting. His legs were wrapped around Jared’s waist and his nails were leaving half-moon shapes in Jared’s shoulders. He silently hoped they would go away before he got home to Genevieve. The bruises on his shoulders were too big to pass off as his delicate little wife’s fingers. Jared’s dick started to soften. His wife. Beautiful Genevieve who was at home thinking Jared was watching the football game with Jensen._

_Jensen looked up at him. “Are you okay?”_

_His green eyes were full of sympathy and understanding, his smile gentle and encouraging. Jared’s dimples reappeared. “Never better, Jen.”_

_*_

Jared rolled the ring between his fingers. The tiny gold band that meant every time Jared’s cock slid into Jensen’s perfect hole he was betraying his wife. The tiny circular reminder of all the guilt that built up in his body whenever his dick got hard at Jensen’s smile or he jerked off in the bathroom thinking about Jensen’s mouth.

Jared didn’t want to give up though. He loved the sex he had with Jensen. He could be rough with Jensen, pound into him in a way he couldn’t with Gen.

Their sex was magical. But it wasn’t just the sex. It was the way Jensen smiled at him and how perfectly they fit together. Gen was too small for him. He loved her so much at first, but now that he knew what kind of relationship he really could have… he and Gen were missing something. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but whatever they were missing, Jensen managed to bring.

The ring slipped out of his fingers and clattered on the floor.

*

_Jensen’s ass clenched his cock as Jared slid in and out. “Oh, oh, oh,” Jensen huffed. “More!”_

_“I’m gonna give it to you so hard,” Jared promised. Their sex was fantastic. There was a growing dent in the wall behind Jensen’s bed from the headboard slamming into it._

_“Put your money where your mouth is,” Jensen retorted._

_“Oh, someday I’m gonna make sure that mouth of yours is mute when we fuck,” Jared said. “But today, I want to hear you_ scream _.”_

_Jensen grinned to cover up his fear. The words “next time” or “someday” or “eventually” slipped into conversation so easily. It reminded Jensen that there would always be a next time. This was wrong and dirty and he should have told Jared to go home to his wife the first time Jared showed up and kissed Jensen until he was hard. But Jared slid out and then slammed back into Jensen, and he forgot every protest Jensen had built up._

_*_

“You seem distant,” Gen commented.

Jared’s head jerked to her. “Sorry, what?”  
She rolled her eyes. “I _said_ , you seem distant. Is there something going on with you?”

 _Yes, I’m fucking my best friend behind your back. In fact, at your birthday party last week I gave him a blowjob in the bathroom._ “No. Just distracted tonight.”

Gen smiled suggestively. “Maybe I can distract you in a better way?” She climbed into his lap and undid his belt.

Jared forced a smile. “You know I could never say no to you, Gen,” Jared lied. _But I’d rather have my cock inside Jensen’s ass_.

It took real effort to get hard. Eventually Gen had to blow him just to get Jared a little bit interested. It wasn’t as good as Jensen; she couldn’t get him all the way in and Jared couldn’t fuck her throat. Once Jared’s dick was somewhat hard, she rode him. Jared didn’t even have the energy to fuck his wife, his sexy little thing of a wife, and that’s how he knew things were wrong. Jensen wasn’t like Genevieve. He was rough and passionate and took Jared’s snarky comments and threw them right back. “ _Jen,”_ Jared moaned. “Oh fuck, Jen, you’re amazing.”

Genevieve smiled. “That’s because I love you.”   
Jared groaned. “Love you too, Jen.” _God I love you_. He should love his wife, but he just _couldn’t_. He only wanted Jensen. Jared had to do something.

*

_“Come on, Jare. Fuck me harder. I can take it!”_

_Jared smirked at his friend. He rolled his hips and slowed down his thrusts just to see Jensen glare at him. Jared smiled innocently. “Sorry, is there something wrong?” He asked._

_“I’m going to kick your ass,” Jensen promised._

_“Good luck, short stuff,” Jared shot back. His hips shoved deep inside Jensen and hit his prostate. His next thrusts avoided Jensen’s pleasure spot just to watch Jensen squirm and attempt to get the stimulation he needed. “I love seeing you needy,” Jared admitted. “It gets me so wound up I want to scream. I think I like watching you get horny than I do blowjobs.” He pondered that. “Okay, not more than blowjobs. Your mouth is magical.”_

_“It is magical, isn’t it?” Jensen adjusted his hips. “Please, Jared, you’ve been teasing me forever. Make me come.”_

_The muscles in Jensen’s ass hugged Jared’s dick every time he fucked in and out. He wished they could fuck like this every day. “You feel amazing,” Jared said. His body was exhausted from the fever of their sex and really hoped that Jensen would come soon. He didn’t want to come before Jen; he’d make fun of him forever. He started to pull on Jensen’s dick. His slippery precome lubricated the way and Jensen’s face as Jared’s dick pumped into him forced Jared to grip the base of his own dick to prevent an orgasm. It couldn’t stop it, however, because Jensen was just too beautiful. He came inside Jensen and splattered come on his insides. Jensen made a high pitched whine and then warm come spilled from his dick._

_The two of them lay on the bed, cuddled together. Jared had an arm around Jensen and his only thought was that he’d never been this happy in his life. He never wanted to leave Jensen._

_He looked at the clock. “Shit, I have to be home for Gen’s dinner in an hour. We’re eating with her parents.”_

_Jensen’s face fell and he jumped out of bed. “Go home to your wife, Jared.” He slammed the bathroom door without a goodbye. Jared sighed and knew that he’d be back tomorrow._

_*_

Jared rang the doorbell. He tapped his foot impatiently until Jensen swung the door open. “I don’t want to see you if all you want is sex,” Jensen said.

Jared shoved papers at him. “Here.”  
Jensen took them hesitantly. “What’re these?”

Jared beamed. “Divorce papers.”

Jensen’s head shot up. “You mean…”

“Yeah,” Jared breathed. “And now I’d like to come home.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of tests this week, so if you could hold off on your requests until Friday I'd really appreciate it. thanks!


End file.
